Cycle of Seasons
by Erys L. Dream
Summary: BIG FOUR FANFICTION : Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack wake up in a destroyed dark world, where the seasons seem to be forget.
1. Presentation

Hi everybody! I'm Erys, and this is my first fanfiction in english. I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes but please, be comprehensive TwT  
I wrote this story because of a drawing I saw a long time ago and I wanted to create something about it.  
The characters used are from the movies _Tangled_ (Rapunzel, Gothel, Eugene and Pascal), _Brave_ (Merida and Angus), _Rise of the Guardians _(Jack and Sandy) and _How to train your dragon _(Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid). The others characters are mine. :3  
I hope you'll love this story. I actually have wrote half of the all story, which gonna be pretty short, but for the moment, I just post the prologue. Please, tell me what do you think of this idea, and if I should continue.  
If I continue, the chapters are going to be short and I won't post very often, cause english is not my main language and I'm not fluent, so to write it's kinda difficult, but this is a new challenge for me and I hope you'll like it! :)  
Enjoy!  
Erys


	2. Prologue

The sun was shining across the window of the room. Rapunzel was sitting on her bed. Alone. As usual. She was often alone in this tower. Of course, sometimes, her mother, Gothel, was meeting her. It was always the same. She was kissing her Little Flower, then she was watching her body in the mirror, especially her face and butt, and finally was asking her Little Flower to sing. And Rapunzel sang.  
She loved her mother. She loved her so much. She was the one who brought her up, and learnt her everything she knew. Rapunzel knew that her mother was really brave to go outside to bring her everything she can need, even if outside was very dangerous.  
But once again Rapunzel was alone, sat on her bed, sad. Her long, long magic blond hair snaking all around her. She was thinking. She was thinking of a new life. A new way to enjoy living. In spite of her mother's ideas, she knew that it couldn't be possible that everybody on Earth was bad. Some people would be good ! So why didn't she know anybody ? Why didn't she have any friend ? Except Pascal, the chameleon of course.  
She raised her eyes on the window, watching the blue sky, as if she was waiting something to happen.

The minutes were going. Slowly. And suddenly she heard something upstairs. A tiny high-pitched sound, like a glass which breaks. 'Pascal ?' She said, but the green animal was next her on the bed. It couldn't be her mother, how did she climbed the tower without her help ? 'Mother ?' Rapunzel tried, knowing it was useless. She stood up of her bed, and went down the stairs furtively. Nobody was here.  
She slowly walked toward the great window, to see if there was something down, when her naked foot hurt something cold. She jumped with a small shout and watched the floor. A little pink ball, which seemed to be in crystal or glass rolled under her feet.

The red curly hair young woman hold a curious hand toward the green glass ball she just seen shining on the river, and caught it carefully. Merida escaped the castle, and especially her mother, a hour ago, to her daily archery training. She just had this eternal conversation with her mother, about her "very pressed wedding". As a princess, she _had_ to marry a prince, loved to repeat her mother. But who needs love when you have an amazing land to discover, forests to explore, mountains to climb and lakes to cross ?  
Once again she reached every centers of the targets she scientifically placed in the forest. She was proud of her success, and completely sweaty. She was washing her face in the river when she saw this strange green rock gleaming in the clear water. Angus, her horse was drinking next to her, giving any attention to the strange object she just discovered. She made it trundle in her white palms, hypnotized by the beauty of the green thing. It was not bigger than a pebble, all round, as a sphere and when Merida watched closer, she guessed green crystal leaves floating inside it.  
Suddenly, the ball lighted up violently, blinding the young princess. She closed her hands but the light was more and more powerful. The green pebble seemed to resist and Merida couldn't totally close her hands. She was forced to open them, and let the light dazzle her blue eyes.  
And everything became white.

When Hiccup woke up, he was stretched out on a black dusty floor. His head was beating inside. The last thing he remembered was a violent flash of light, get out of the orange glass ball he found on the forest during an exploration with Toothless.  
Toothless.  
Where was the Night Fury? Hiccup stood up quickly and looked all around him. Everything was dark. He was in a forest of burn trees. Everything was burned. The ground, the trunks, the branches… Any sign of living except him in this huge infinite of darkness. 'Toothless!?' He shouted. 'Toothless where are you?'  
But he was alone. He tried to understand what happened. Then he remembered the orange ball with the crystal dead leaves floating inside. The ball sent him in this place. He began to search in his pockets, trying to find it. Suddenly, he felt a strange warm on his chest. He touched it carefully, and felt something round in the place of his heart. He took off his shirt and saw the orange crystal ball embed on his chest. He had a muffled whine and touched it on one's fingertips. The ball made a weak light, which calmed down the young man.  
Hiccup noticed that he didn't have any injury on his body, and the big scar of his arm has disappeared. He lowered his eyes on his wooden leg, hoping deep down within himself that his real leg has reappeared. It was not the case. But instead of his old wooden leg, another fake leg was fixed to his calf. This leg was all gold, with golden leaves carved in the shining wood. He watched it filled with wonder. He tried to walk, and saw that this new fake leg was light and precise. Hiccup started to jump and to run. This wooden leg was like a real one. Hiccup was laughing like a little boy with a new toy.  
His leg was the only colored thing in this dead forest.  
A crack resounded behind him.

Jack held his stick in front of him, ready to attack. It was the first silhouette he saw since he woke up in this dark forest after the blue crystal ball's flash. He began to walk, searching for something, anything. And after minutes of random walking in the darkness, he finally saw someone. He came closer slowly, the young man with the shining wooden leg turning his back. He saw him touching his chest and found the same kind of ball he has embed on his own chest. This guy's ball was orange, instead of blue, like his. Jack began to understand that this guy woke up like him, in this vast forest of shadows, and deduced that he should not be an enemy. But we never knew. Jack was walking silently, when he unfortunately walked on dead twig. The little crack resonated greatly in the silent forest, and the stranger jumped face to Jack and looked at him with afraid big eyes.  
Jack rushed on the young man and pressed him on the floor with his stick.

'Ouch!' The stranger moaned.  
'Who are you?' Jack shouted  
'Hey I… I can't breath…I…'  
'I said, who are you?' Jack repeated, releasing his stick.  
The young man stood up with an enormous breath. He ribbed his bottom and held his hand toward the white hair guy who just tried to kill him.  
'Hi, I'm Hiccup.' He said.  
'Where did you find the orange ball? Why are you here? Do you know something? Answer!' Shouted Jack.  
'I… I don't know anything! I woke up here, with this ball in my chest!'  
'Liar!'  
'I swear! I don't know where we are! I don't know anything! I'm completely lost!' Hiccup whined.  
'Fine, fine, don't cry…' Jack said, understanding he had been a bit to much aggressive.  
'Ok, well, let's start again. Hi, I'm Hiccup.'  
'Hiccup?' Jack smiled.  
'Yes. Hiccup. And you are…?'  
'Oh, I'm Jack. Jack Frost.'  
'Nice to meet you.' Hiccup said, shaking their hands.


	3. Chapter 1

Everything was burnt. Everything was dark. The ground, the trees, the sky. Jack took a little bit of dust on the floor and watched it closer.

'Do you know what is this place ?' He asked to Hiccup.  
'I have no idea.' The brown haired boy answered. 'I don't have any memories about this place. Where are we ? Where are my friends ? And what the heck is this wooden leg ?'

'Why do you have a fake leg ?'

'Well, a huge dragon ate it.'

'A dragon…?' Smiled Jack.

'Yes. A dragon. But my leg isn't like this. I don't know how did I got this one.'

'This one is quite beautiful.'

Jack squatted and looked at the golden wooden leg. He handed his fingers toward it and when he touched it, he instantly moved back with a shout.  
'What's wrong ?' Hiccup screamed.

'This is scorching!'

Hiccup took a little twig and moved it slowly toward his leg. His hand was shaking. When the twig reached the leg, it began to shiver and, in front of the two gaping boys, became suddenly heavy and golden. Hiccup released the twig which felt on the ground with a deaf sound. Immediately the burnt grass that the twig touched became golden too.

'What the-' Began Hiccup with fear.

'Don't shout!' Broke up Jack. 'This is incredible! You're leg can transform things into gold!'

'My leg can what?'

'This is magic! Don't you understand?' Shouted Jack, jumping on site.

He caught his wood stick and move it toward a dead tree which began frozen. Jack was laughing like a little boy. A light snow was falling from his stick. The woods around them was now white, covered of a bright snow.

'Everything's is still working!'

'What are you doing ?'

'I'm a Guardian! I'm still a Guardian! Look! I can fly! Look! My stick can create a amazing blizzard!'

But nothing happened. Jack was still on the ground. Any blizzard was visible.

'Yeah. Amazing.' Hiccup teased.

'Hey! Why? Why it doesn't work?' Jack shouted, almost crying.

'Are you okay…?' Hiccup asked.

'Let me alone!' Jack screamed, pushing Hiccup with his hand.

Hiccup suddenly stopped moving. He was frozen.  
'Hiccup? Oh gosh what did I done? Hiccup!' Jack shouted, trying to wake up the boy. The wooden leg of Hiccup began to shine, and the ice slowly melted. When his face was free, Hiccup finally took a big breath.

'Never… do that… again...' Hiccup said, breathless.

'I'm sorry! I didn't know I could change people in statues…'

'All of this is very strange. This world. These… powers. I need a pause.'

'We don't have time to stop! We need to find what is this place! We need to find a way to go back home!'

'Can't we just rest a little…? Hiccup murmured, a bit ashamed.

'No.' Jack said. 'Let's go.'

The two friends, because now, everything assured that these two became friends, began to walk across the burnt forest. They walked during hours, without meeting anybody. Nothing was different than dead trees. They finally arrived in front of a high mountain. The sky was darker and darker, and the boys understood that the night was coming. A cold wind appeared, and lightning were visible not very far from them. A big storm was coming too.

'We should find somewhere to sleep for the night.' Jack said.

'Here.' Hiccup said, showing a dark cave, higher in the mountain.

The duo climbed the rocks, and took refuge in the black cave. An hard rain started to pour. Hiccup took some branches and, thanks to his leg, lighted a fire. Jack created an small ice cube and placed it above the fire. The ice slowly melted and he gave it to Hiccup.

'We don't have anything to eat, but you should drink a bit.'

'Thank you.' Hiccup said with a smile.  
They both sat down, face to face, in front of the small fire. They were quiet. Any of them really knew what to say.

But suddenly, a white flash appeared and something caught Hiccup's chest, wrapping his arms. Hiccup opened his mouth to scream but another thing covered his mouth. Jack quickly stood up, demented, but another part of this _thing _caught his legs and join them together. Jack felt violently on the ground. He tried to pick up, but the yellow _thing_, which seemed to be a big rope, caught his hand and tied it in his back. Jack looked at this yellow rope.

'Is this…'

His hands contracted each others, and the yellow rope became frozen. Jack removed his hands from the knot and held one of them in the direction of the dark silhouette he just saw deep down in the cave. He heard a tiny whine and the shadow seemed to fall on the floor. The yellow rope felt with the shadow and Hiccup pulled out of his prison. He stood up and looked at Jack with anxiety.

'Is this…' Jack murmured.

'Hair…?' Hiccup said.

The boys slowly get closer of the inert shadow, following the long blond hair. A girl was

stretched out, frozen. Hiccup held his leg, and the ice melted. The young girl opened her

eyes and watched at the two boys who were standing in front of her.

'Who are you, and why did you try to kill us ?' Jack said.

_(I really hope the english is good! And I really hope the story is good too! I'm sorry, my chapters are always a bit short, but this is really hard to write in english...)_


	4. Chapter 2

Rapunzel was looking at the two boys in front of her. They arrived in the cave that she found just a few minutes ago. Like she was scared, because they were the first moving things she saw in this strange and black world, she hid deep inside the cave, to watch the enemy before attacking him. When Rapunzel saw that they were able to master ice or fire, she understood the possible threat and decided to act. She decided to attack them from behind. It was weak. And a bit stupid too. But she had to do something.

And obviously the things didn't work as planned. Now she was sat on the ground, at the mercy of two horrible guys. Well, after all, they wasn't that horrible. They were even pretty cute. But they were stronger. The boy with the white hair get closer to her, caught her wrists with a firm hand, and asked her with anger :

'Who are you, and why did you want to kill us ?'

'Let me go!' Rapunzel said. 'You're hurting me!'  
'Answer!' The boy shouted.

'Hey, Jack.' The dark-haired boy said. 'Let her go, you don't have to be violent with a young lady.'

'Hiccup, this _lady_, as you say, has try to kill us, remember? I won't give up.'

'Come on Jack!' The boy named Hiccup insisted.

The white-haired boy released Rapunzel's wrists who immediately stood up and took a step backwards.

'Why did you want to kill us?' The boy asked.  
'I… I didn't want to kill you.' Rapunzel answered. 'I was just trying to stop you. I saw what you can do, and I was afraid.'

'We're not going to hurt you Miss.' The brown-haired said. 'I'm Hiccup, and this is Jack. Easy, Jack, she is not dangerous.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. My name is Rapunzel.'  
'Nice to meet you, Blondie.' Jack said curtly.

Hiccup raised his eyes to Heaven and guided the young girl toward the fire. The three persons sat down, Jack still grumpy.

'I saw what you can do with your wooden leg.' Rapunzel said. 'And with your stick, Jack. This is amazing! I don't know why, but I can also do things…'

'Really? Do you have a power?'

'Yes! My hair can-'

'Your hair?' Jack said, suddenly interested.

'Yes! I discovered that they can… create things.'  
'Create what?'

'Wood. And flowers. And roots.'

'This is amazing! Let us see!' Hiccup shouted.

Rapunzel threw her hair and roots began to appear from the blond strands. Quickly, a huge wall of green roots and flowers grew up in front of their eyes.  
'And this isn't all. They can also cure injuries.'

'This is awesome!' Jack marveled, suddenly happier.

'They are magic. Actually, they were able to cure before, that's why I don't cut them…'

'Before what?'

'Before I appeared in this dark dusty world. Before the crystal ball.'

'Did you… Did you find a crystal ball too?' Jack asked.

'Yes… I don't know how, but it went into my skin, on my bust and…'

'Okay, okay, thank you, we don't want to see!' Hiccup said.

'Do you have a crystal ball?' Rapunzel asked.

'Yes.' Jack answered. 'Both of us. Mine is blue, Hiccup's one is orange…'

'So you're not coming from this world too?'

'No, we appeared here just like you.' Hiccup said.

'I don't understand… What does it mean?' Rapunzel murmured.

The three young people stayed quiet a long time, watching the burning branches in the middle of them, trying to find answers, and trying to forget their hunger. Suddenly Jack raised his head.

'Did you hear that?' He asked.

'Yes!' Hiccup said. 'It comes from outside!'

Jack destroyed the ice wall which was closing the cave entrance and get out, followed by Hiccup and Rapunzel. The storm was gone and the pale sun was rising in the horizon. The night had been really short. A second sound resounded, down on the mountain. The three young people ran to see what was happening.

A young curled red-haired girl was fighting against the strangest creature. Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack had never seen. The thing was looking like a huge corpse, mixed with an anthropomorphic beast, completely black, thin, and with two tiny shining eyes in his dark orbits. The creature was big like a stallion, and was walking thanks to his long dead hands, his two legs bended, as a monkey. The creature was looking at the red-haired girl, who fell on the floor. She screamed again, asking for help.

Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel hurried toward the girl. The creature opened a large mouth and seemed to suck up something from the red haired girl, because she fell on the ground, like empty of any strong. Jack held his wood stick and created a gigantic ice rock in the air. Hiccup changed it in gold to make it unbreakable. Rapunzel created a roots lasso and circled the rock. She guided it above the creature, and made the roots disappear. The rock fell on the thing and squashed it. The last thing the young people heard was a sound of mashed bones.

The red-haired girl coughed and tried to sit down, but she instantly fell down again. Rapunzel rushed toward her, sat down next to the young girl and put her head on her knees.

'She need water!' The blond-haired girl said.

Jack created a small ice cube and put it in the stranger's mouth. Rapunzel made appear some greenery and rubbed it on the girl's cheeks, while Hiccup lighted a new fire next to the young girls. The stranger opened her eyes and looked at Rapunzel, who was smiling. She rubbed her temples and sat down.

'Th… Thank you.' She stammered.

'You're welcome.' Rapunzel said. 'Are you okay? My name is Rapunzel. This is Hiccup, and Jack'. She said, showing the boys.

'I'm fine, thank you. I'm Merida. What you did was amazing! What was this thing?

'I have no idea.' Rapunzel answered. 'But this is the scariest thing I'd never seen!'

'How are you?' Jack asked. 'The creature seemed to attack you from the inside…'

'I don't know what happened. It was like she wanted to take all my energy… But you saved me, thank you again guys…'

The four teens smiled to each other.

'I'm sorry to ask.' Merida said, after a time. 'But do you know what is this place? I woke up here, after seeing something coming in my chest…'

'Let me guess, a ball?' Jack asked.

'Yes, how do you know?'

'We got the same. And we don't either know what is this place… We woke up here, alone, with a ball in our chest, and new powers to favor us.'

'P… Powers…? Merida said.

'Yes… Don't you have any? Jack asked.

'I don't know.'

Hiccup, who was watching the dialogue without telling a word, suddenly saw something on the ground, next to Merida. A silver bow, with a full quiver.

'Excuse me, is it yours?' He asked to Merida.

'Holy Mother of God! My bow!'

'Why didn't you used it to kill the creature?' Jack asked.

'Because I didn't see it! I woke up here, and a second after my waking, this ugly _thing_ attacked me!'

'You're really unlucky! We all woke up alone and didn't meet anything else than each other since all this time.' Rapunzel said.

'I can't believe my bow is here!' Merida shouted, too happy to listen the blond-haired girl. 'Look! It's shining like a sun!'

'Like a blue sun, yes.' Jack laughed.

Indeed, the bow was shining in a blue light. Merida took it on one's fingertips. She bended the bow and shot an arrow on some grass and flowers Rapunzel created around them. Rapunzel hated this dark dust and decided to make a carpet of grass and flowers for her new friends. The arrow that Merida shot planted on the grass which instantly dried out and died.

'Wow!' Merida shouted.

'I guess these arrows can kill everything.' Jack said.

Merida took the bow and made it slide on the grass. The flowers and shoots that Rapunzel had created suddenly grow up. Now a big tree full of fruits was facing the young people.

'The… The flowers became ripe!'

'This bow is amazing! Jack said. 'And now we can eat! Thank you Merida!'

'This is incredible…' Hiccup murmured with a smile.

The four friends was laughing together, telling their own story and showing their powers. Then suddenly Rapunzel stopped talking.

'Blondie? What's wrong?' Jack asked.

'I thought about something...' She said. 'About our powers. Jack, you can create ice and snow, Hiccup, you can create gold, warmth and rain, I can create greenery and roots, and Merida, you can ripe this greenery with the bow and destroy it with the arrows…'

'What do you mean…?' Hiccup asked.

'We all have a crystal ball in our chest, appearing for nowhere. Jack, yours is blue, Hiccup, your ball is orange, Merida, yours is green and mine is pink…' Rapunzel continue.

'I don't get it.' Jack said.

'We all appeared in this dark and dead world. And I'm sure we're not here by accident.'

'So what do you think?' Merida asked.

'I think we have a mission. And our mission has something to do with…'

Rapunzel stopped, lost in her thoughts. Her friends were drinking her words.

'With what…?' Jack dared, like ashamed to break her mental races.

'With seasons…' She whispered.


End file.
